


Blessings for Button

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, April 27: grandmother, wisecrack, button
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Blessings for Button

**“Grandmother?” Derek cautiously asked as the dark cloud that obscured his vision cleared.**

**“Come sit.” The old wolf called, patting the seat next to her on the porch swing. “tsk…tsk…” She looked her grandson over, “What a mess you’ve gotten yourself into, Button.”**

**“I…”**

**“Don’t need your lip or your wisecracks. I can see more, then you know. Like how much you hide your heart from that young mate of yours.”**

**Derek blushed, “Grandmother…”**

**“Now,” She kissed his cheek, “You have my blessing. I see a long and happy life ahead of you. Go on. Stiles is waiting.”**

**“Thank you!”**

**Author's Note:**

> (After Derek dies in 4x12 Smoke and Mirrors)


End file.
